Types of Late
by abcalfs
Summary: Want to know if our beloved characters being late? here it comes! First, Shinichi. Read it first and review please!


Disclaimer : They belong to Aoyama Gosho for sure

* * *

**Shinichi…..**

"The murderer is… the debt collector, you Hinohara Reika!"

The great detective of the east pointed at the young woman with blonde hair whom stood a few meters away from him. As he guessed before, the culprit would deny it with all her being then made several excuses and alibis of why she wouldn't murder the victim. Then there were arguments that almost turned into shouts or wise quotes from the said detective. Everytime those kinds of quote came out from his mouth, however, the culprit realized his or her mistake. Most of them dropped down into their knees and cried. Most of them even surrendered themselves to the police. But several people would smile sadly to prevent themselves from crying. That was when our beloved detective, Kudo Shinichi felt somehow ironic. And now the case was over and the culprit was finally caught. Such a good ending for Shinichi. Inspector Megure patted Shinichi's shoulder as he thanked the teenager whom he had known for many years for his great deduction once more. Despite the fact that the 'once more' had been repeating all over again for almost every day.

Wait… Somehow, he felt that something was wrong. He forgot something important. What was that thing?

"Megure-keibu, what time is it now?" Shinichi asked. Somehow again, a little piece in his heart didn't want to know the answer.

"It is nine thirty, Kudo-kun."

"Nine… thirty?" The inspector beside him nodded. The next second, Shinichi's eyes grew much bigger in horror as he started running to the opposite direction. Megure-keibu only stared in confusion for a few seconds and shrugged to himself. Maybe the boy forgot his schedule, he thought before got back to work.

* * *

"Gomenasai, sensei! I'm late!" Shinichi stated loudly as soon as he stepped into his classroom. He bowed many times to the pissed biology teacher.

The teacher crossed his arms firmly in front of his chest, "It is the fourth time you come late on every my lessons."

"I know, sensei! It is just there was a murder case when I was going to school this morning-"

"This Friday morning."

"Y-ye-"

"And the last Wednesday morning."

"I am-"

"And the last week Friday morning."

"Sensei, I'm truly-"

"And the last week Wednesday morning."

"Sensei! Just listen to me first! There was a murder case this morning and I had to solve it and I couldn't avoid it because people already knew who I am and they were hoping me to solve the case and they dragged me before I could get out of the mess and go to school just like I had planned before."

"Is that so?"

The detective nodded. He glanced at his classmates. They were staring at him with the … bored looks. Ran even stared at him with half moon eyes

"You already used that alibis for three times before."

"But I'm not lying, sensei! There really was a murder case!"

"Do I tell you that I don't believing you?"

Shinichi shook his head innocently. The teacher groaned in frustration before sighed tiredly.

"All right, Kudo-kun. You can take a seat now." The detective's eyes lighten up but soon was crushed by another request from the teacher.

"But next time, will you go find another excuse if you come late again? I'm getting sick because of that murder words."

Shinichi gave him a quick nod and walked over his seat. Received the half moon eyes looks from his classmates. He was thinking about the request (was it a request? Because Shinichi thought that it was a command) earlier.

* * *

The next Wednesday morning….

"Sensei, I'm sorry I'm late again!"

The teacher glared to the detective. "WHY?"

"There was a suicidal case in a apartment I passed by-"

"Out."

"S-sen-"

"Out of my lesson. You are not allowed to join for today's lesson. Go to Jodie-san and ask her for your punishment."

"But-"

The words stopped when the biology teacher sent death glare to the boy. Shinichi stared in horror as he walked out the class.


End file.
